


Turning Twenty-One

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cockblocking, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Person, M/M, Slow Burn, Wholesome, clubs, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Gladio is turning twenty-one and, due to family tradition, he's being forced to have a party. A big, fancy one, filled with elligible ladies from all the noble families in Insomnia and beyond. He's expected to pick a bride at this party, but all he wants is to be with Prompto.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Preparations

“This is your twenty-first birthday, Gladio. No expense shall be spared!” Dad declares to the otherwise empty room. No amount of groaning is going to make him stop. This is happening. This is my life.

He’s saying this because I had been begging him not to rent out the biggest hall in the city. And, even though I know it's pointless, I try again to convince him. “Dad, please. Really, I don’t need-”

“I met your mother at my twenty-first birthday celebration.” He interrupts. I try not to slump to the floor in despair and frustration. I’ve already heard this story a hundred times. “My father threw a party just like this, and invited all the young ladies in the nobility – even some commoners – and then I saw her. She was so beautiful, in her green dress, her hair all done up...” He sighs, overtaken by the memory. He always gets like this when he remembers the night he met her.

I suppose I should take it more seriously; finding a partner, settling down, having kids...but I don’t want to. I want to experiment first, date some people. Have some fun. Besides, I already have my heart set on someone. If only that someone wasn’t another man.

But dad will hear none of it. There will be no bars or clubs, like the ones I usually frequent, only wine, and fine ones at that. To go with the fine food. And fine suits. And fine dancing and decorations and invitations sent on fine stationery to fine ladies in fine dresses with fine families and fine manners and fine ladies-in-waiting, hoping for a fine wedding day with the Shield of the future king. I resist the urge to sigh. I am so not looking forward to this.

Noctis is in a similar state. As my charge, he has to be there. And he’s required to bring a date. He has been told in no uncertain terms that it _must_ be a lady of standing and not, as he wants it to be, Prompto. Or Ignis, for that matter. Not that he’d need to take Ignis as his date. I’ve already invited him as a friend. Getting Prompto in is going to be trickier. Because everyone thinks he’s just a passing fancy of Noctis’.

Sometimes, I even think Prompto thinks that of himself. I want to find some way to reassure him that he’s not, and what better way than to invite him to a fancy party held to celebrate my twenty-first birthday?

Of course, he’s been shaking his head, insisting that he’s better off being at home, because he wouldn’t know how to act at something like that, and he doesn’t know how to dance, and he would probably die from the knowledge of how much everything cost, and everyone will probably glare at him, and he doesn’t have enough money for a suit anyway…

None of that matters to any of us, though. So Ignis, Noctis and I are planning, trying to figure out some way to get him inside. Even if we have to sneak him in.

“I’ll beg my dad.” Noctis says, even though I can see the pain in his eyes. I’m grateful to him for even suggesting it.

Ignis, thankfully, steps in. “I can speak to His Majesty about it.” He says gently, and Noctis’ expression of gratitude is worth any humiliation we might face at trying to get a _commoner_ (please read with as much snotty disgust as you can muster) into such an _important celebration_.

At first, I had been curious as to why Ignis was so interested in getting Prompto in, but then I had seen the way he looked at the young blonde. _Really_ seen it. Like he was the light of his world. Of course, that kind of clashed with my feelings, because I felt the exact same way about him. I was surprised Prompto hadn’t picked up on it, but then again…

“I’ll ask my dad, too.” I say, and they both turn to me. “The more avenues we turn down, the more likely it is we can get him to come.”

“True.”

“Hey, isn’t Crowe coming?”

“Yeah, but she’s already told me she’s going to ‘politely decline’. As if she even could. But I know she means ‘not even show up’. Not that I hold it against her. _I_ wouldn’t show up, if I could pull it off.”

Ignis shakes his head, as though he can’t believe either of us, but doesn’t say anything.

“So then we just need to convince Prompto to come.” Noctis says, and we all grimace. That’s not going to be easy.

“It should be me inviting him, I think. Otherwise he’ll feel like he’s intruding. I’ll give him the invitation myself.”

They both nod, looking relieved. I know why. He’ll probably freak out.

So, with our plan in place, we leave each other. I head back home, steeling myself, trying to keep a calm mind as I prepare for the argument bound to come.

“Dad, please.”

“No, I refuse. He’ll probably...steal the silverware.”

I close my eyes, begging the Six for some more patience. “He won’t steal anything.” I say through gritted teeth. “He’s a good ki-person.”

Dad looks me over with his eagle-sharp eyes. “Kid, huh?”

I wince. Shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me. Should have held my tongue and let my thoughts come out better. But I can’t change what I’ve said. “He’s the same age as Noctis.” I point out.

“And he acts barely better than a child himself.” He says critically. Of course, he would never say that in front of either Noctis or the king, but he has no worries pointing it out to me, like it’s a personal failing. And if it’s a failing of mine, he’s also implying that it’s a failing of Ignis’. Which makes me angry. He has no idea how hard Ignis works.

“He’s...working on it.” I say lamely, the anger clouding my words. I bite my lip. I shouldn’t be here. I should leave. I should-

“Well, unless you get permission from His Majesty, my decision is that he’s not coming.” He looks at me, pinning me to the spot. “And I have no doubt that your friends are trying to convince him at this moment, but I also have no doubt that they shall fail.”

I huff, but there’s nothing I can do. So I storm out of his office.

A light knock comes on my door. “Mm?” I answer half-heartedly. The door opens, and Iris comes into my room.

She sits on the edge of my bed. “I heard your argument with dad.” She says softly. I wince. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I roll over, and she smiles down at me. “I wish I didn’t have to go through all this. I just want...a quiet birthday.”

“Yeah.” She says, and we sit in silence for a good few minutes.

“Do you wanna play video games?” She asks, and I can’t help but smile.

“So long as you’re not gonna cry when I kick your ass.”

“The king wants to _what?_ ” Prompto squeals.

I’m grateful that Noctis had waited until we were in his apartment to tell him. “Meet you.” He explains again. “Specs says he argued your case, and that he’s intrigued. He wants to ask you a few questions.”

Prompto’s shaking. “You guys...really didn’t need to go to all this trouble, you know. Not that I don’t appreciate it but-”

“Prom,” I say, interrupting him. “We wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble if we didn’t really want you there. You’re our friend, and we want to celebrate with you.” _And also maybe have a few dances with you, share a kiss or two._ I don’t say the last part. But that’s what I hope will happen. A kiss from Prompto would be the best birthday present ever.

Even though it’ll probably never happen.

Prompto stammers and blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “W-well, I guess...if you really want me to...”

So, we all hop into Ignis’ car, and he takes us to the Citadel. He leads us to the king’s private study, and we all pile inside when he says to come in. He chuckles. “Well, thank you all for coming. But I really wanted to speak with just Prompto.”

We all hesitate. We all know how Prompto can get. Nervous, jumpy, rambling. But after that hesitation, we give in, because we have to. I’m the last out, shutting the door.

The meeting takes an excruciating seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. They are the longest seven minutes and thirty-two seconds of my life. I’m tense, ready to jump in if Prompto calls out for help. Not that I think the king would do anything to hurt Prompto, but...well, okay, maybe I’m sort of imagining him pressing a button and the floor dropping away, to a pit of spikes or ferocious exotic animals. Fear can bring out the worst in you, making you think of doing things you never would normally do. Like seriously contemplating killing the king of your country to protect the people you love.

As soon as the door opens to reveal Prompto, we breathe a sigh of relief. I can tell we all want to ask him how it was, but we hold our tongues until we’re in the car.

“It was...better than I thought. He can be intense, but after I told him about...” He hesitates, looks down at his hands, cheeks going bright red. “Told him about how I met you, he relaxed a lot. And then we just had a conversation about how important this celebration was, and I told him I understood, and then he let me go.”

I have more questions, and I can tell the others do, too, but again, we all let him be. We all know he won’t say anything else no matter how we might try to pry. At least, not until he's ready to.

Actually standing outside Prompto’s door with the invitation in my hand is more nerve-wracking than I’d thought it would be. I’d gone over this all night. All day. I would have all week if I'd had that long to stew over it.

The door opens, startling me. It’s not Prompto, which is odd. I’ve only ever seen Prompto at his house. Besides, it’s too small for more than one person...isn’t it? I realise that I’ve never really had to think about how many people could squeeze into a space. How many people could live in our kitchen alone? Sleep in my bedroom?

The woman turns and smiles at me. She’s old. She stands upright, but her hands shake slightly, her skin wrinkled and browned with age, her hair long since turned silvery. One eye is milky white.

“Oh, hello dear.” She says in a kind voice. “Coming to see Prompto?”

“Yes. Is he in?” I feel the need to call her ma’am and take her hand. I do the latter, asking where she needs to go.

“Oh, just across the street.” She leans a little of her weight on me, hobbling across the quiet road. We get to her door, and she unlocks it, I help her over the lip and she drops my hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Say, how do you know Prompto?”

“He’s my neighbour. Of course I know him.” She says with a dry chuckle. “In my time, you were always friends with your neighbours. But he is a kind young man. He always helps me with my garden when I get sick, so I make him little presents. This time, I knitted him some mittens to keep his hands toasty warm this winter.” She winks at me. “It’ll come on early this year, mark my words, young man.”

“I will, thank...you.” I had been about to say ‘thanks’, as I usually do, but it hadn’t seemed appropriate.

She gives me another smile, one that fills me with warmth. Even though I don't know her, I'm reminded of my grandmother, who passed when I was ten. “Well, I should be going. It was so nice to meet you. He so rarely gets visitors.” Her expression turns suddenly harsh. “You take care of him, you hear?”

“Of course.”

The smile is back, but I feel she was serious. She closes her door and I turn away, looking back at Prompto’s house. I feel something stir inside me, but I’m not sure what to call it. Shaking my head, I go over to his front door and knock.

“Coming!” He calls, and I hear his feet on the stairs. “Forget something, Mrs. Corten?” He asks even before he’s opened the door, then stops short. “Oh. Sorry. I thought...well, never mind. How are you, Gladio?”

Oh, right. I’m here for…

I clear my throat, which is suddenly blocked and too wet. “I...came to give you this.” I hand him the invitation.

He takes it from me and turns it over. The blue-purple wax shimmers with flecks of silver leaf, our family seal stamped into it. He swallows thickly. “An invitation?”

“Of course.” I laugh hollowly, nervously. “No use in going to all that trouble only to not invite you, right?”

“...Yeah, I guess.” He blinks at it.

My palms are sweaty. My _everything_ is sweaty. “Are you...going to open it?”

He looks up at me like he’d forgotten I was there. “Oh, right, yeah.” He steps aside. “Come in. Did you want something to drink?”

“No, I’m alright, thanks.” Then, I curse myself. If I had something to drink, I could have an excuse to stay longer.

He sits in his lounge, on his couch, and slowly, carefully, peels back the wax seal. His hands are shaking. I want to close mine over his, cup his face and kiss away his nerves. But he’s probably straight, and even if he isn’t, why would he be interested in someone like me, so boor-headed? Of course he would be more interested in Ignis, so smart and gentle.

The invitation slips out of the envelope and into his hand. The thick stationery holds the information for the party; where it is, when, what to wear. There’s no RSVP; it’s assumed you’ll be attending.

He sighs, running his fingers over it. All of the invitations had been hand-written. I know he can tell. He looks up at me, his eyes shiny, like he’s about to cry. “Thanks, Gladio.”

I swallow. Gods, he’s so beautiful. I want to kiss him.

“It’s alright. So...I’ll see you there?”

He smiles at me, his fingers still caressing the words my mother wrote just a few hours earlier. “Yeah.”

The measuring tape in Ignis’ hands moves in a flurry. “We don’t have enough time.” Ignis had said as he pushed all three of us into the same room, demanding that we take off our shirts and trousers. He, of course, knows all of Noctis’ measurements, but he’s retaking them anyway.

“This is too important.” He had said when I questioned him about it. “Besides, he’s still growing.” And then he’d turned to Prompto, whose cheeks were, of course, bright red, and started measuring him.

After he’s finished, he holds the tape out to me, asking that I take his measurements. It takes a lot longer than when he had measured us, and I can sense his impatience. The second I’m finished, he whips the tape from my hands and rolls it up, shooing us out of the room and closing and locking the door.

“Guess we’ve lost him for a few days.” Noctis laments, before shrugging and dragging Prompto away. “Come on, time to play some video games, while we don’t have to worry about his nagging.”

They disappear before I can say anything else, so I just turn on my heel and walk home. As I walk through the front door, I see that dad’s waiting for me, sitting at the kitchen table. He gestures for me to sit. He doesn’t look happy.

“I have just been informed that Prompto will be attending the party.” He says.

When he doesn’t say anything else, I nod slowly. “Yes.”

He purses his lips. “So he’s here to stay.”

“Yes.”

He sighs. “Fine.” And then he gets up and leaves. I sit at the table, blinking in surprise. That was it?

Slowly, I get up from my chair and wander into my bedroom, lying down on my mattress, staring at the ceiling.

Sighing, I reach over and get my phone, tapping around some porn sites until I find one that suits my needs – a blonde boy sucking a massive dick. He looks kind of like he’s struggling, but also sort of like he’s into it, and it takes almost no imagination to see Prompto in that video. Which I do feel kind of bad about, because he probably _isn’t_ gay, but I just can’t help myself.

After I finish, I close my phone, and my eyes, and drift off to sleep.

Ignis calls me to his office the next day, to help him, he says. I know he wants to talk. When I go, I bring some snacks – because he probably hasn’t eaten since we saw him yesterday – and some music and my book.

“Ah, Gladio.” He says with a smile when he opens the door. “Thank you for coming.” He waits for me to put down my stuff before handing me some scissors. “Could you cut around those patterns for me, please?” He points to the couch, where he’s laid some material, pinned to some patterns. “Leave about...an inch...around each, if you please.”

He paws through the snacks, as I’d known he would, and selects a sandwich. “Thank you for bringing these. Food had completely slipped my mind.”

“It’s all good. Eat as much as you like; I can go get some more if you need it.” I say as I start to cut around the patterns. I’m actually kind of surprised he’s making these from scratch, especially since the party is only two weeks away, but then I remember that he’d been kicked out of the planning committee – which now consisted of only my mum and dad – after he had suggested ‘tweaks’ one too many times.

It must have been hard for him before now, knowing that something so important (at least in their minds) was going on without his input. It also must be hard knowing that his own twenty-first birthday celebration isn't going to include his input in the planning. Trying to keep him busy next year is going to be a nightmare.

After he’s finished eating, he goes back to his sewing machine, fiddling with the little bits of it before sewing a pale yellow pocket square. I assume it’s for Prompto.

“Gladio...” He starts, then shakes his head. “No, never mind.”

We go back to working in silence. I can see him fidgeting, wanting to talk about something, but unsure about it. Finally, I sigh. “Ignis, just say it.”

“Oh, very well.” He sighs. “I’ve noticed that you seem...interested in Prompto.”

“I am.” I see no reason to hide it from him.

Ignis sighs again, nodding. “I’m sure my own affections for him have not gone unnoticed.”

“Not by me, no. But they’ve gone right over Prom’s head.”

He looks saddened by that. “Unfortunately, yes.” He takes a deep breath. “It might have passed your notice, but...Noctis is also quite fond of him. More than a friendly fondness.”

“Really?” I raise my brows. That _had_ actually passed my notice. But when I think about it...yeah, he does seem pretty sweet on him. Although, that could just be their usual friendliness. I don’t see them alone enough to really judge. A twinge of sadness comes with that realisation. I wish I had more time to just be with them.

“Yes. So it seems that we’re in a bit of a bind. I’m not sure where Prompto himself falls in the way of attraction, but if we’re all vying for his hand, we may have a bit of a competition in the wings.”

I sigh. “Ignis, you gotta be more straight-forward with me. You know I can’t understand what you’re talking about when you get all wordy like that.”

“Sorry. I’m a tad nervous about this.” He puts his sewing aside, sitting on his hands, which are sometimes the only tell that he’s nervous. “I’m trying to say that...we might need a bit of a...friendly competition.”

My eyebrows rise without my permission. Ignis? Interested in a competition? I’m almost tempted to look for where the real one has gone. “Like what?”

“As in we each ask him out on a date, and whoever he chooses...well...”

“Right.” I say slowly. I’m not really sure what to say about that. I want him all to myself – which is very selfish, but...

A knock on the door saves the awkward silence from stretching any longer. “Specs, I came to make sure you ate something.” His voice is muffled through the door, but it’s unmistakably Noctis.

Ignis clears his throat. “I already ate. Gladio’s here.”

Noctis gives this kind of disgruntled noise from the back of his throat, and Ignis is immediately out of his chair, going to open the door. I follow him, standing off to the side. Noctis gives me barely a wave before focusing on Ignis.

“But I could eat more.” He says. “Thank you for thinking of me, Noctis.” He looks absolutely love-struck. Gods, how did I miss this? As I watch him take the food from Noctis, it dawns on me what probably happened.

After Noctis has given Ignis a stern talking to about the importance of eating, and Ignis has given one in return about vegetables, he leaves us to our work. As soon as I’m sure he’s out of earshot, I get Ignis’ attention.

“Hey, look, after watching...that...” I gesture to the door. “I don’t think it’s Prom he’s in love with.”

Ignis pauses mid-chew, a flicker of something I’ve never seen before in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, he was looking at you like you were the sun, and also he wouldn’t have brought you food if he didn’t care about you. I mean, how early is it?” I look at the clock on his desk. “Seven-thirty. How many other reasons can you think of that he would get out of bed before noon – unless he has to?”

His cheeks flush. “It’s...nonsense. Of course he was worried about me. We’re...friends.” He hesitates, as though he’s not quite sure they _are_ friends, despite knowing him the longest.

“Ignis...I know how you feel about him.”

He turns to me sharply. “Nonsense.” He says more harshly than before. “That would be highly inappropriate, and I just confessed to you my feelings for Prompto, did I not?”

I decide to back off. He’s clearly not ready to accept or admit it yet.

Another few hours later, I have to leave so I can help my parents pick out the wine – even though I’ve told them that they all taste the same to me. Ignis thanks me for my help, then apologises for snapping at me. “It’s...a silly crush. Nothing will come of it.”

“Ignis...you don’t have to fall for someone else. I’m telling you, he loves you back.”

He bites his lip. “Were that only true, Gladio.” He says in that clipped way that means he’s upset. “I hope you have a good time with your parents.” He says, by way of dismissing me, and closes the door. I hear him lean back against the door and take a shaky breath in. I want to go back in time, take the words back, but then I think about it.

No, I don’t want to take it back. I just want him to realise that he’s substituted his feelings for Noctis onto Prompto, to make it less problematic. I sigh and turn away.

It’s my imagination that the door opens after me. That those are his feet on the gleaming tiles. Imagination or not, they stop long before they reach me.

“What do you think about this one?” Mum asks, clearly trying to tell me something else, but it’s totally going over my head.

I tip it up to my nose. It smells like all the rest, maybe a little more...sour. I try not to wrinkle my nose too much as I take a sip. Yep, tastes like wine. Fruity, but like it’s too old. Like it’s been left sitting in a bowl for years too long, and turned to mush, but someone decided it would be a good idea to drink it anyway.

“It’s...fine.” I say, and she sighs. Clearly I missed what she was trying to say. Not that that’s a particularly uncommon occurrence. She often tries to tell me things using subtext of subtext of subtext, and it _always_ goes over my head. Not sure why she keeps trying.

“Yes, it is...fine.” She says, emphasising the ‘fine’. “But wouldn’t you say it’s a little _finer_ than the others?”

Oh. “Yeah. Sure.” She wants me to pick this one. “Sounds good.” Anything, as long as it gets me out of here.

She smiles at me, while dad half-glares at both of us, and also the assistant, who is looking distinctly more nervous than when we started. Which is quite the feat, because he had looked rather nervous when he met us at the gate. I can tell dad’s not as impressed with the choice, but I can’t imagine why. Of course, he’ll tell us as soon as we’re in the car.

Sure enough, after we’ve ordered a good fifty bottles of the wine – which costs _way_ more than it should for being essentially fermented grape juice – and are on the road, he goes off.

“A bit _feminine_ , don’t you think?” He starts, going on about the floral undertones, and how it had been too sweet, and how we should have chosen something drier. I tune him out and watch the landscape roll past. “...you say, Gladio?”

“Huh?” I blink and try to remember anything of the conversation before that point. “Sorry, what are we talking about?” I correct as they both give me harsh looks. Well, they don’t really _give_ them to me, because they’re facing away from me, but I can imagine the looks from their silence, and that’s enough.

“I was saying that this is an important day, and we have to give everyone the right impression, _wouldn’t you say, Gladio_?”

Of course. “Absolutely.” I say, draining all passion from my voice. I sound dead. I _feel_ dead. Why couldn’t we have just had a small celebration with Noctis, Ignis and Prompto? Maybe even Iris and mum and dad, too.

Dad sighs, but doesn’t seem disheartened. “You’ll enjoy it when you’re dancing with all the pretty young daughters of high-standing officials from all across Eos.” He says.

I am certain that I _won’t_ enjoy it, especially when dancing with the pretty young daughters of high-standing officials from all across Eos, but I hold my tongue, because I still haven’t told dad the one thing that would prevent me from enjoying that kind of activity.

When we get back, of course I can’t just sneak away. I have to go through dancing lessons, and mum is the one who is going to be teaching me, along with dad. I hold her waist in the way she’s instructed, and she’s telling me in a very austere voice not to let my hands wander, under any circumstances.

She steps back from me and looks at me sternly. “Not even when you’re dancing with the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen. All eyes will be on you, and you must be a gentleman. I have no idea what you do in those clubs, but this will not be that kind of dancing.”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. If only they knew what I _did_ do in ‘those clubs’. My mind wanders to the first time I had danced rather close with someone – but it hadn’t been a girl.

_Booming bass echoes in my chest, and I try to look like I'm enjoying myself. I really can’t stand this kind of environment, but this is probably the only place I’ll be able to get close to anyone I’m actually interested in. Mum’s been taking me out to lunches – dad too, but less frequently – to show me off to the other mothers, showing them what a ‘fine young man’ I’ve become._

_That word comes up far too often for my liking. ‘Fine’. I know that we have things better than others, like Prompto. My chest tightens, and I shake myself out of those thoughts. No, that will never happen. I have to find someone else._

_Hence being here._

“ _Hey.” He sidles up to me, taking the bar stool next to me. I can feel him checking me out. “Haven’t seen you around before.”_

“ _No, this is my first time.”_

“ _Heh. Well, I can make it a good one.” I don’t need to look at him to know he’s winked. Even so, I flick my eyes over to him. A sticky sort of feeling starts at the back of my neck and base of my spine. The back of my throat grows tight and bitter. I don’t like the way he’s looking at me. I feel sort of helpless, despite being at least one and a half times his size._

“ _No thanks.” I say, trying to sound more casual than I feel. “I think I’ll just chill for a bit.”_

_He huffs. “Your loss.”_

_I go to take a drink, but the bartender places his hand over the glass, taking it away. He leans closer. “Slipped something into it. I’ll get you another on the house.”_

_The sticky feeling creeps over my back and shoulders. I can almost feel him watching me. I nod. “Thanks.”_

_The bartender smiles and pours me another, placing it in front of me. “I get off in half an hour. Before then, make sure you don’t leave that unattended.”_

_I feel something stirring inside me. He’s hitting on me. I know that, and I feel kind of bad for getting aroused by that idea, because of how I feel about Prom, but isn’t that the reason I’m here? I smile and nod. He smiles back, and there it is again, that flutter of arousal._

_The half hour passes quickly. I finish my drink, but don’t order another. The alcohol is making me feel suitably buzzed, and I don’t need to get drunk._

_The bartender comes to stand in front of me, his apron gone. He’s wearing a tight grey top and skinny jeans that look like they’ve been painted on. They’re faintly sparkly. He holds his hand out to me. I take it, and let him lead me onto the dance floor._

“ _Ever done this before?” He shouts at me, but it still sounds sexy._

“ _No.” I shout back. He smiles again, showing off his white teeth. He’s really attractive. My body reacts to having him so close._

_He rolls his hips against mine. I hum-slash-sigh-slash-moan, and he chuckles. “Just move with the beat.” He tells me, doing it again. I think I might actually cum in my pants._

_But I take his advice, moving my body awkwardly to the beat. He grips my hips and leads me, moving me gently but firmly. The music is fast, and we quickly work up a sweat. He feels good against me. I pull him closer. His hands slide from my hips to my ass, squeezing a little._

_Another song starts, this one a bit slower. He relaxes into the new beat, but it takes me a few bars to get used to it. We clash a bit, and he laughs. Another shiver of arousal. He’s sexy. Unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. His dark skin shines with perspiration under the flashing red and green lights, in the tight space._

_He turns his face up to look at me, his hand slides to the back of my neck and, giving me plenty of chance to say no, brings me into a kiss. It’s not my first; that title had gone to a dare in seventh grade and a girl who had had a crush on me, but it may as well have been._

_We stop moving, being jostled by the still dancing bodies around us. I’m concentrated on the feel of his lips against mine. On his hands in my hair. On the skin of his cheek under my thumb. On the soft puff of his breath on my own cheek. On the warmth of his body being pressed so close. On the softness of his shirt, the hard muscle underneath._

_We pull apart, and he smiles. “You’re a good kisser.” He yells at me, and I feel my cheeks go red, mumbling thanks and returning the compliment. “Say, you wanna get out of here?”_

No _, I think, even as I’m saying yes._

_He smiles again, and I’m completely caught up in his spell. He leads me out to his car – I had walked there – and brings me to his apartment. He leads me up the stairs, pulling me inside._

_I’m not drunk. I feel intoxicated anyway. By his kisses, by his hands on my hips, on my back, on my scalp, on my belt-_

“ _No.” I say, pulling away from him. He looks startled for a moment, and then his face softens. “Sorry.”_

“ _It’s okay. I could kinda tell as soon as I saw you.” He smiles again. That damn smile. I want to kiss him again. I don’t. “You’re in love with someone else.”_

_I bite my lip. Is it so obvious?_

_He chuckles. “It’s not obvious,” he says as if he’s read my mind, “I’ve just seen a lot of people in the same situation. They all have this look. Your look.”_

_I hadn’t realised I was so easy to read. So cliché._

“ _Don’t worry, everyone goes through it sometime.” He sits on the couch. “So, tell me about him?”_

The memory, though a long event, takes seconds to recall. I don’t go into the details, just see the flashes of it, the highlights. But I do remember everything that had happened that night. I never saw him after that, but I wasn’t bothered. While he had been very attractive, and seemed to be empathetic, gentle and kind, he was no Prompto.

Back in the present, mum’s still going on about how I’m going to be, if only for the evening, the figurehead of the family, and how important it is for me to know how to dance well, and to mind my manners.

“So, now that that’s out of the way...” She steps in close again, and I automatically hold her waist the way she’d shown me earlier. “Good. Let’s get started.”

“Ignis, please, no more. I’m going to die.” I say as he holds what I am pretty sure is an appetiser fork in front of me. “Can’t we just _eat lunch_?”

He sighs and puts it down. “Gladio, this is important.”

I groan. I’ve already played along with this for two hours, because he had been so excited that he was finally allowed to do _something_ related to the organisation of the party, but I am now absolutely fed up with it. I am hungry and tired, and I feel as though I haven’t absorbed _anything_. “I know, but can’t we take a break? Please? A few minutes?” I beg.

Ignis looks at me with a critical eye, then relents. “Alright. A quick break.”

I sigh and slouch forward: an action that immediately gets punished. I rub the redness on my shoulder. It has already taken quite a bit of abuse. Not that I’m not used to it, but still...pain is pain, no matter how used to it you are.

“A break from this doesn’t mean a break from manners entirely, Gladio.” He sets a plate in front of me, and it smells _so good_ , I immediately pick up my fork, and he swats me again. “ _Gladio_. Please.”

I feel like yelling in frustration, but hold my tongue. He brings out another plate and sets it down where he has been sitting, picking up the outermost fork. He looks to me, and I take that as my cue to do the same. He nods, and picks up the outermost knife. I follow without him needing to look at me, and he smiles quietly to himself.

 _Okay, doing well._ My eyes stray to his stick. I wonder how many times it has struck Noctis in the same way. Maybe he never used it on him. He _is_ the prince, after all, and I’m a bodyguard, supposed to be used to these things. The sharp sting comes again.

“Ow!” I finally snap. “What was that for?”

“You were daydreaming. Too obviously. You may allow your mind to wander if you are able to maintain conversation.” He says sternly.

I sigh. Another slap. “Okay, can you please stop that? Seriously, I get it. There’s a lot I still don’t know about etiquette, blah blah blah. I just want to eat lunch, Ignis.”

He frowns at me. “Gladio, how many days until your birthday?”

My eyes don’t find his. I know. Less than a week.

“Gladio?”

“You already know.” I grumble. “What’s the point of asking a question like that?”

“Just answer. I need to know you understand just how much we have to do in such a short amount of time.”

I snap. “Why do we even have to do any of it?” I say angrily. “I never asked for this. I don’t care about any _tradition_ , and you know full well that I’m gay anyway. It doesn’t matter how many pretty young daughters of high-standing officials from all across Eos are there. I’m not going to magically fall for any of them.” He winces. I flinch. I know he’s in the same predicament. “Sorry.”

He sighs. “No, it’s okay. You’re right, but...there’s nothing I can do but prepare you for this.”

My anger melts away. He’s right. This isn’t his fault. “Well, can you do it nicer, please?”

“Of course.” He puts the accursed stick away, and I breathe a sigh of relief. He brings himself closer, taking the chair next to mine and points to the first fork. “Let’s start this again.”

It’s the day before the party. Mum calls me into her room before I can escape.

“Mum, please, I want to spend some time with my friends before my birthday.”

“I understand that completely, darling, but I...I wanted to give you your present today.”

I blink at her, then sink onto her bed. She smiles at me and smooths her hand over my cheek. “You’ve grown so much, darling.” It feels like she’s saying goodbye.

I frown at her. “Mum, what’s this all about?”

“Oh, darling. It’s nothing so dramatic. It’s just...” She starts to cry. Not sobs or anything, just a silent tear rolling down her cheek. “You’re so...big now. You’ll be moving out soon and settling down...it’s...you've grown up so fast. Where did my little boy go?”

I don’t know what to say. So I don’t say anything. My chest is burning. I’m not sure it’s supposed to be this painful. Whatever ‘it’ is.

“Well, anyway.” She says finally, drying her eyes with a tissue. “I wanted to give you this.”

She hands me a small box, and I know before I open it what it’s going to be. It’s the same present our mothers have given us for generations. I should have expected it. It’s the ring I’m supposed to give to the woman who captures my heart. Even so, I open it. There it is. A dainty gold ring, the gemstone of our house, tanzanite, set either side of an engraving of the eagle of our house crest. I swallow. I don’t quite know if I want it.

I close it again, set it on the bed behind me. “Mum...I h-” I falter. How can I say this to her _now_ , after everything? After every possible opportunity I’ve had to tell her? I clear my throat. I should thank her. “Mum...” I can’t. I can’t do this. I’ve made peace with every other aspect of my duty. I would die for Noctis. I would die to protect him and this kingdom. I will help him on his journey. He is my charge, my life. My sworn. But to marry a woman, to pass on our genes, to provide the house with an heir? I can’t.

She smiles at me, and it’s watery thin, empty of her usual life, her usual cheeriness. She knows. In my heart, I know she knows. She always has. But I have to say it.

“Mum, I...I’m gay.” I say it like I’m sorry. Like I don’t want to be. Even though I do. I’m not ashamed of who I am, who I love. But I feel like I should be.

Her face takes on the same light as it usually has. “Oh, my baby.” She holds her arms out to me, and I fall into them, wrapping her in a great hug. We hold each other for a long time. Her tears soak into my shirt. Finally, “I’m sorry.” She whispers it into my shoulder. “I’m sorry we’re putting you through this.” I pull back.

She picks at the tissue, still in her hands, now stained with make-up and wet with tears. “I tried to convince your father to call the whole thing off. After all, of course I knew. I didn’t want to cause you all this pain. But he insisted. He didn’t want to believe it. He kept saying ‘he’ll find the right girl, we just have to put every single one of them in front of him’.” She sniffles.

“Oh, but please don’t hate him, darling. Don’t blame him for this. He loves you. He just...he wants the best for you.”

“No, I understand.” I say, and I really do. Her hand finds mine, and she squeezes it tight. I wince. I always forget how strong she is. Her face softens, her grip loosening.

“I love you so much, Gladio.”

“I love you too, mum.”

The glasses clink together. “To Gladio!” Noctis says, a little too loudly. He’s had three glasses of...whatever they put in those fruity cocktails, and it seems he’s pretty much at his limit for alcohol consumption. He pats me on the back. “Congratulations, man.” He laughs as if he’s told the best joke in the world. “You’re about to _be_ a man!”

Ignis is looking very concerned. He sips at his drink, keeping a close eye on his charge. I know I should be, too, but I just want to have some fun before my life becomes a flurry of last-minute adjustments and then, finally, the party to mark my passage into manhood.

I nudge Ignis. “Hey, dance with me?”

He glares at me for a second. “I don’t dance.”

“Aw, Iggy.” Prompto whines. He’s a little pink in the cheeks himself, but he’s been watching his drinks carefully. I know he’s not drunk. “Come on, I can watch Noctis.” He leans over and drapes his arm across his friend’s shoulders. “Just for a few minutes.”

“Thank you, but I really don’t dance.”

“Come on, live a little.” I say, taking his arm and tugging gently. If he really resists me, he knows I’ll drop it, but he allows me to take him from his chair and to the dance floor. It’s a slower song, and I wrap my arms around his waist. He sighs softly and does the same. “So,” I start softly. I’m grateful that the music is a little quieter tonight. “Have you thought about what I said?”

He hesitates. “I have.”

“And?” I prompt, when he doesn’t elaborate.

“And...” He shakes his head. “It’s never going to happen, Gladio. Even if he does love me, which he doesn’t, it would-”

“Forget about your duty for a moment, Iggy. Just think about what you both want. I know you can’t do anything in public, but Noct’s private life is still game. And I’m telling you that he wants you.”

He looks over my shoulder to where the others are and sighs. “I don’t know, Gladio. I...I can’t risk...”

“I understand-”

“Then you tell Prompto. Tomorrow, after the party. We’ll tell them together.”

I hesitate. I’m not sure I can do that. After all, I’ve held this crush for over two years, now. But Ignis looks desperate, so I nod. He relaxes against me.

“Thank you.”

We finish the song and go back to Prompto and Noctis. Prompto takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. My heart immediately starts to pound, my hands getting kind of shaky when his hands find my hips.

“So,” he starts, “the big day tomorrow, huh?”

“Yeah.” My voice sounds hoarse. His shoulders, which is where I have stationed my hands and will not allow them to wander from there, are warm and soft. While my hands are glued, my mind isn’t so easy to pin down, and it wanders off, thinking about holding Prompto closer, dancing another five, ten, songs with him and gradually getting closer, until we’re kissing.

“...thing?”

“What?”

His cheeks flush. “Sorry. I guess I should just ask you later.” He ducks his head, and I can tell I won’t hear anything else from him. But then, he shuffles closer. “You can touch more than my shoulders, you know.” And, as if to prove it, he playfully grips my ass for a moment before going back to my hips.

My cock gives a twitch of interest, and I beg my mind not to go there, but it already is. My hands, against my will, leave his shoulders. _No, no, stop,_ I think, as they slide down his back. He shivers. Finally, my body takes heed of my pleading, stopping in the curve of his back.

He smiles up at me, his hands coming up to my chest, and I swear he’s about to kiss me. My whole world stops for a moment -

And then Noctis throws up. I close my eyes as Prompto goes bright red and pushes me away. We then help Ignis apologise to the bar tender, and the people Noctis had inadvertently splattered with vomit, and carry him out of the bar.

“Let’s just go back to Noctis’.” Ignis says. “We can sleep there and do our last preparations there tomorrow.”

Hearing no complaints, we do just that. As soon as we get through the door, Noctis goes for the bathroom, throwing up again, into the toilet this time. Prompto follows him in and rubs his back sympathetically, and I remember Prom’s sixteenth birthday.

Ignis had allowed them both to have alcohol, as they were both of age – well, almost, in Prompto’s case – and Prompto had overdone it. Noctis had too, of course, but the impression of it seems to have stayed more firmly with the younger of the two, who I’ve never seen get drunk again.

Now, Ignis brings his young prince water and convinces him to drink it. He then starts to make a light meal for all of us, to help ease the effects of the alcohol. After he’s satisfied that we won’t have anything too bad tomorrow, he lets us all go to our beds.

Prompto slips into Noctis’, Ignis takes the spare, and I decide to take the couch. After the excitement of the evening, I drift off almost immediately.

A shuffling noise brings me out of my sleep. Groaning, I crack my eyes open. It’s still dark outside. A glance at the clock on the wall tells me it’s not even three in the morning. Who would be moving around at this hour?

My mind, of course, immediately goes to those unsavoury people – burglars or murderers, people from the empire, spies. Then, the more realistic possibilities come filtering in. One of the others going to the bathroom, getting a drink of water, Ignis going to check on Noctis.

My eyes search the apartment, and I see Noctis disappear into the spare bedroom. Curious, I get up off the couch and silently creep over. I know I shouldn’t, but...well, I’m here now.

“Specs.” Noctis says softly, standing over him, and he startles a little.

“Oh, did you need something?”

Noctis hesitates. “Yeah.” He says finally. “I...I want to know something.”

“Can’t this wait?” He says tiredly. I’m sympathetic; I understand being woken up in the middle of the night for seemingly meaningless conversations, but I know from experience that if he’s waking you up in the middle of the night, it’s been on his mind for a long time.

“No.” He sits on the edge of the bed. “How do you...feel about me?”

I bite my lip. Now’s the time. I try to send Ignis my thoughts. Which are all screaming at him to go for it.

Ignis also hesitates. I have no idea how long he’s been keeping his feelings to himself, but it must have been a while; Ignis isn’t really one to be taken by whims. “I’m very fond of you.” He says guardedly.

Noctis sighs. “Ignis, please.”

Slowly, he sits up. Noctis turns to him. Ignis, as if moving through honey, reaches out and grazes his fingertips over Noctis’ cheek. Noctis leans forward. I can’t be seeing in slow-motion, but it feels like the next seconds are dragged on for minutes.

Ignis leans in, and finally, after I don’t know how long, their lips touch. I want to cheer, but I know that they’ll be mad I watched. So I just slink back to the couch, but I find it impossible to sleep. Not only am I happy for Ignis, I’m worried about Prompto, also about the party tomorrow. Thankfully, I don’t have long to wait until everyone starts fretting about it.


	2. The Big Day

I wake with a jolt, disoriented. I'm not sure when I dozed off again, but I'm glad for the extra sleep. Hopefully it'll help me deal with the coming day. Ignis is in the kitchen, humming to himself, making breakfast. Groaning, I roll off the couch. “What time is it?” I ask groggily.

“Seven. Or somewhere thereabouts.” He flips the egg over. “Will you go and wake Prompto and Noctis for me, please?”

I want to tease him about Noctis, but I know it’ll make him suspicious as to how I know. So I just agree and shuffle to Noctis’ room, mildly surprised to find him and Prompto curled around each other.

I cross the room and throw open the blinds. They both groan in protest. “Wake up, sleepy-heads.” I say.

Noctis throws a pillow at me, which I catch easily. “Go away.”

“Oh? Gonna be like that, is it?” He throws another, which he knows is a mistake as soon as I hit him back with first one then the other.

He holds his arms out, begging me to stop, but he’s laughing. Soon, Prompto is, too. I scoop one under either arm and drag them out of bed, while they kick and squeal like little kids. I drop them on their feet in the dining room.

“Thank you, Gladio.” Ignis says, and even though he’s not facing us, I can _hear_ the smile on his face.

“Glad to be of service. What else can I do for you?”

“Set the table? Breakfast is almost ready.”

Prompto immediately pushes me back onto the couch. “I’ll do it! It _is_ your birthday, after all.” And then he grabs the plates and mugs, setting them out before getting the cutlery.

Noctis goes over and gets the coffee, pouring some into each of our mugs, and then sits at his usual place, slouching in his chair and pulling out his phone. He takes a few gulps of his coffee, when it’s cool enough, and it seems to re-energise him. Soon, he’s playfully nudging Prompto while they play with their phones together, probably levelling up in _King’s Knight_.

Then, Ignis sets our meals in front of us, and we all dig in enthusiastically. “Mm, fish ish shoo goo, Iggy.” Prompto says without swallowing, leading Ignis to glare at him. When he swallows and grins, though, it’s clear he was doing it on purpose. Ignis just rolls his eyes while Nocits and Prompto laugh.

I reach over the table and squeeze Ignis' hand. “I’m sorry, darling,” I say with all the sincerity I can muster, “our children are destined to be mannerless hogs.”

His expression of hope melts away into despair as we burst into laughter again, Nocits kicking me under the table while Prompto shouts “hey!” through his laughter. If I could, I would bottle this moment. But all too soon, the knock announcing my parents comes on the door.

“Well, I guess that’s me.” I say, not looking forward to the next few hours at all. I wish I’d woken up earlier so I could have spent more time with them. I wish I...I stop myself. Now it feels like _I’m_ the one saying goodbye. I swallow the tears that had been teetering on the edge, and just wave them goodbye. I’m going to be seeing them later tonight, after all.

Outside the door isn’t my mum or my dad. It’s our butler, Samson. “Morning.” I say, and he bows his head in acknowledgement. _Suppose they were too busy to come and get me themselves._

I try not to think too negatively about what’s about to come, but it’s difficult, especially when we pull up to the hall we’ve rented. Mum is running around, arranging flowers, while dad is talking to the head chef. They don’t even look up when I step out of the car.

I’m whisked away before either of them can acknowledge me. The room I’m led to is filled with electrical cords and cardboard boxes. “Would you help me with this?” A young woman asks of me, handing me one of the boxes on the floor. I’m surprised at how heavy it is. _Just how strong is this chick?_

She leads me out of the room, carrying another box, and lays it on the floor, opening it to reveal several thick, cream coloured table cloths. Then, she looks at her surroundings and huffs.

“Oh, what are they all _doing?_ ” She mumbles angrily, stalking over to one of the workmen taking a break. “Where are all the tables?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. I was just told to get the electrical stuff set up. Don’t know nothin’ ‘bout any tables.” He syas, before going right back to his tea and biscuits.

She grumbles some more, looking around for someone to take her wrath but, upon finding no one, comes back over to me. “Looks like we’ll just have to do it ourselves.” She takes me by the arm and leads me to the supply closet next to the electrical one, and we start moving tables, setting them up in a large U formation.

After we’ve done that, we set out the table cloths, then the table runners, then the plates, the glasses, the cutlery, the centrepieces. When all that’s done, we drag out chairs from the back room and set them up, too. Finally, the only thing left is to set out the name cards.

“Could you go and get the guest list from that lady over there?” She asks, pointing to my mother, which further solidifies my belief that she doesn’t know who I am. “It’ll have the seating arrangement on there, too.”

“Sure.” I go over to mum.

“Ah, Gladio, there you are! Your father was looking for you.”

“I’ve been here the whole time.” I point out, mildly unimpressed. “Rearranging tables. Or really, setting them up.”

“That was _you_? Oh, darling, you’ve gotten all sweaty.” She says it as if she’s only just noticed. Which is understandable, but it still makes me bristle. She’s got her hands full, I know, but still…

“I can take a shower later. For now, we need to set out the cards to tell people where they’ll be sitting.”

“Yes, of course. But after that, your father needs to talk to you.”

A heavy rock of dread settles in my stomach. “I’ll go find him after I’ve given this to...” I realise I don’t know her name. “Well, you know. Her.” I gesture vaguely in her direction, but mum isn’t even paying attention anymore.

“Yes, darling.” Is her absent response, and I shuffle away from her and head back over to…

“Hey, what’s your name?”

She gives me a cheeky smile. “Don’t usually tell people, but you’ve been very helpful.” She holds her hand out. “Sadie. You?”

I shake her hand firmly, and my suspicions of how strong she is are confirmed. Her grip might even be stronger than mum's. “Gladio. Listen, I need to go find my dad. Will you be alright taking care of this yourself?”

Her face has gone bright red. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know – why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I’d rather hard labour than whatever my parents _wanted_ me here for. Seriously, thanks. Anyway, Sadie, dad’s looking for me, so...”

“Yes, of course. Sorry for keeping you.”

“It’s really no trouble.”

I leave her with the name cards and seating plan, and go in search of dad. I find him still talking to the chef in the kitchen.

“Dad?”

“Ah, Gladio. Good of you to join us.”

“I’ve been here the whole time.” I explain again that I’ve been setting up tables all morning. He has the decency to look mildly embarrassed.

“Well, thank you for helping Sadie out.” Of course he would know her name. He probably knows the name of every person working today. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you before Ignis finishes getting you dressed.”

I just manage not to groan and roll my eyes. I know exactly what this is going to be; he’s going to give me a last-minute lecture about manners and how important this is. I'm probably also going to be subjected to another retelling of how he met mum, and how I'll hopefully find my own wife here.

He thanks the chef and leads me through to a side room. “Let’s take a seat.” He pulls out two chairs from the piles lined against the back wall, sitting in one.

Cautiously, I sit on the other chair, looking at him. I’m no longer so sure what this is about, only because of his expression. It’s one I’ve never seen on him. It’s...remorse? No, more like...sadness? Worry? I really don’t know.

An extended silence stretches.

“Gladio, I wanted to say that-” He chokes on his words. I briefly wonder if mum put him up to this. But he muscles on. “I’m proud of you.”

I blink in surprise. I’ve never doubted that he’s proud of me; I can see it in the way he watches me train, in the way he treats me. But hearing him say it is like a knife in my heart. Because I’m going to have to let him down. I can’t do what he’s going to ask of me.

“I know that you didn’t want this. That you _don’t_ want this.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m...sorry for putting you through it anyway. I just-”

“Want what’s best for me, I know.” I’m completely shocked that he’s apologised to me. I’ve never heard him apologise to anyone, not even mum or Iris.

His lips twitch upwards at the corners for a moment. “Yes.” He pauses again. I can tell, now, just how hard it is for him to be telling me this. “I’m...sorry I’ve been so hard on you. I’ve been trying to prepare you for your duty.” He’s dancing around what he wants to say.

His eyes close, focusing his thoughts. “When your mother and I started planning this, she asked me not to. I should have listened to her, but I was so determined that it would be like my own coming of age party. That you would find your bride here. The pressure I was under to present you to the nobles’ daughters shouldn’t have mattered, either, but I let it cloud my judgement. And I have forced you into a situation where you feel uncomfortable.”

“Dad, it’s fine. Besides, too late now to cancel. I’ll survive.”

His eyes find mine, and I feel bad for making light of it. I swallow, unsure what’s happening. I’ve never been so unsure in my father’s presence; I’ve always known what he wants of me. “Gladio...you’ve grown into a fine young man.”

 _Where is this going?_ He’s going around in circles. Should I do something to direct this drifting boat of a conversation?

“No matter what you do...you have my support.”

That was it, the thing he’d been trying to tell me with this whole conversation, but it’s still veiled. There’s only one thing he could be talking about, I think. “Dad...”

“You love him, don’t you? Prompto?”

I sigh, but I’m not sure if it’s relief or something else. “Yeah.”

He nods, as if he’s known all along. Maybe he has. I want to feel angry. Because of the way he’s treated Prompto, the things he’s said about him, the way he tried to keep us apart. But I can’t. I feel so connected to my family today, so empathetic, that I can’t find the energy to be angry. I sort of feel sorry for him.

“He...is also...a fine young man.” He says reluctantly. “I’m sure that, if he shares your feelings, your relationship will be excellent.”

I feel sort of hollow. Like he’s taken everything out of me. _How long has he known?_ I have too many questions and not enough time. They all fall over each other, refusing to let me focus on any one.

After a long time, he shifts in his chair. “I’m sorry, but I should...go.” He stands, makes for the door, but I grab his arm.

“Dad.” My voice is raw. I hadn’t realised how close to tears I was. I stand. I pull him into a tight hug. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, Gladio.”

I let him go, and he squeezes my shoulder. “I hope you can have fun tonight.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” I give him a smile I’m not sure I really mean.

He clears his throat, pats me on the shoulder. I can tell he wants to stay with me. “Well, you should get over to Ignis. He’s at the Citadel, in his office.” He gives me a final nod, and then leaves me alone in the room.

I sit back into the chair, feeling drained. My thoughts are a swirl. Taking out my phone, I stare at Prompto’s number. I want to call him, tell him what’s just happened, but I’m nervous to do it. I know he’d love to hear, but I can’t bring myself to do it.

Sighing, I put my phone back into my pocket and put the chairs back where we found them. I need to have a shower before I go to Ignis, otherwise he’ll have a fit. So, I send him a text and make my way home.

Iris is on the couch, face down, shoulders shaking slightly. Any sense of urgency in relation to the party is overtaken by concern for her. I’m at her side in a heartbeat, placing my hand on her back. “Iris?”

She sniffles and looks up at me. “Oh, Gladdy!” Her arms are thrown around my neck. “Jaxx doesn’t want to be my boyfriend anymore. He says I’m too pushy!” She sobs.

 _Well, this’ll be easy_ , I think as I rub her back soothingly. “It’s alright, Iris. You’ll find someone who appreciates you for you.” I try not to sound dead saying it; it’s the third time in so many months that I’ve had to. She goes through boyfriends at an alarming rate.

The boys like her because she’s cute and nice, but always break up with her because of how wilful she is. They don’t understand that she’s not trying to be pushy. She just knows what she wants and isn’t as timid as the rest of her female peers.

She sniffles again and holds me tighter. “You’re the best brother ever, Gladdy.” She mumbles into my shoulder, and a warm tingle goes through me. Gods, I love Iris. I would do anything for her. Then, she gasps and lets me go. “Oh!” She’s suddenly gone from my arms and up the stairs. “Wait there!” My arms are still out, as if I'm holding her, but there's only air. I let them fall, feeling bewildered.

Her feet pound on the hardwood floor, and I track her going to her room. She then comes back downstairs. She skids to a stop at my side, holding out a gift wrapped in leftover wrapping paper, scraps of pink mingling with green and purple cut-offs. “Happy birthday!”

I take the gift from her and open it carefully. If she's wrapped like this, she hadn’t wanted mum and dad to know about it, which means she bought it with her own pocket money. Of course, she won’t accept me paying her back for it or anything. She’s been doing this the past three years, which is when she started getting the pocket money.

Inside the wrapping paper is a book and two tickets to a show playing later this month. I wince slightly. Just how much had she spent this time? But still...it’s lovely. “Thanks, Iris.” I put the present down and hold her tightly.

“You’re welcome, Gladdy.” She pulls back, biting her lip. “I wanted to get four, for Ignis and Noctis, too, but...”

I pull back and look at her questioningly. “Who says I’m taking Prom?”

“But...you love him, don’t you? I thought you could ask him on a date.” She frowns.

“Why wouldn’t I take you?” I say, brishing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Of course you’ll be the one I go with, Iris.”

She blushes. “But...”

“There’s still time. We can get tickets for everyone. Iggy, Prom, Noct, mum and dad. We’ll all go together.”

She hugs me again. “Thanks, Gladdy.”

After a quick shower, I go over to Ignis’ place, as he’d texted me that he was getting ready himself. When I enter his apartment, he directs me to the suits draped over the back of his couch. Prompto and Noctis’ ones are still there as well as mine.

“The others haven’t come by yet?”

Ignis sighs. “I suspect that Noctis is throwing something of a tantrum. His father has picked for him a young lady that he is in no way looking forward to spending time with. Prompto, on the other hand...” I know exactly what that means. He’s having a breakdown about going to the party.

“I’ll take it to him.” I say. Ignis nods his thanks as he steps out of his bedroom.

“Well? How do I look?”

My eyes travel over his lean frame. His hair is slicked back, and I have to say it looks better than his usual style. He looks older this way, more sophisticated. His pocket square is a light turquoise, as is his tie. His undershirt is an icy blue, his jacket jet black. “Damn, Iggy. If I wasn’t interested in Prom, and didn’t know about you and Noct, I would kiss you.”

His eyes narrow. _Uh oh._ “What do you know about Noct and I?”

“Uh, that you’re super into each other. Why? Is there something _else_ I should know?”

His cheeks colour. “Well, I...last night...” He looks incredibly guilty.

I laugh. “Yeah, I know. I heard him moving around and was curious. Sorry about peeking in.” I walk over and clap him on the shoulder. “Good job, Igs. And..." I wink. "I told you so.”

He back-hands me in the centre of my chest – an attack that’s surprisingly painful. “No need to rub it in. Although I do expect you to hold up your end of our deal.” He says with a sly smirk.

“But you didn’t even confess to him!” I protest.

“Consider it your payment for spying on us.” He says with a smirk.

I grumble at him, but I’m not really angry or upset; I had been planning on telling him anyway. Well, now at least. Knowing that I have my family’s support has given me a much-needed confidence boost. Taking my own suit into the bathroom, I get changed and tie up my hair into a bun. Mum had tried to convince me to cut it off before the event (she never liked it in the first place) but I had never swayed.

When I come out, Ignis fusses about me, pushing bobby pins into my hair to tame the stray strands, straightening my tie and re-folding my pocket square. Finally, he takes a step back, looks me over and nods, all very serious.

“Looking good?”

“Looking very good.” He takes out his phone and takes a picture of me. I just know he’s going to send it to everyone we know. Prompto, Noctis, mum, dad, Iris...maybe even Cor, the king and his own father. I also know there’s nothing I can do about it. “Perfect.” He puts his phone down and goes to the fridge, grabbing the box of food I’d asked him to make earlier.

As I take it, he says, “there will be plenty of food at the party. I have no idea why you wanted me to make you this.”

“It’s a gift.” Is all I say before heading off to Prompto’s house, suit draped over my arm.

I knock on the door, hear a shuffling behind it before it’s opened. Mrs. Corten is wearing a purple satin dressing gown, her hair falling loose around her shoulders. She looks even more beautiful like this than when I first saw her. I find myself blushing.

“Oh, hello young man. What would you be doing here this evening?”

I smile at her, remembering why I'm here. “I just came here to ask your blessing.” The original plan had been to wish her a good night, giving her the gift in place of an invitation to my party, but now...well...

“My blessing? Whatever do you mean?” Her hand goes to her throat, where she has a locket on a silver chain.

“I suppose this might be a little old fashioned, but...I know Prom’s not really close with his parents, so...” I feel less sure of myself in doing this, now. “I’m...I want to date him, and I want your blessing, so you know I’m going to take good care of him.”

The confusion melts from her face, her expression growing more playfully serious. “What is your name, first?” There's a hint of amusement in her tone.

I draw myself up taller, hoping to live up to her scrutiny. “Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“Oh!” She exclaims at once, smoothing her hair back frantically. “I had no idea.” Her cheeks are suddenly flushed. “Excuse me for how I spoke to you-”

“Please, there’s no need for that. I’m not interested in all that hierarchy stuff. Besides, a woman so beautiful as yourself can talk to me however she wants.”

She smiles shyly. “Well, you certainly know how to flatter a lady.” She says. “So, Gladiolus Amicitia,” she continues, more seriously than before. I straighten again. “You wish to date my neighbour?”

“I do.”

Her eyes travel over me. “I give you my permission.”

I smile at her, and she smiles back, cheekily. “I had a feeling you would say that.” I present the box of sweets Ignis gave me. “So I brought a thank-you gift. A friend of mine made them.”

“Oh, thank you.” She takes it and holds my hand in hers for a moment. “Don’t you boys forget me, now. I expect you to visit.”

“Of course.”

She smiles at me again, but we have nothing else to say, so I give her hand one final squeeze and leave her, going across the road to Prompto’s house. I get a flutter of nerves, but I push them down. I’m here to pick him up for my birthday party. Nothing else. I’ve got something else planned for when I confess my feelings, so I don’t have to worry about that now.

Even so, I feel as though I should have flowers, or chocolates. It feels like I’m asking him on a date.

I swallow and knock on the door. He doesn’t answer, so I send him a text, letting him know I’m here. Still no answer. I send another text.

_I know you’re home. Please let me in? I have your suit._

_I’m not going. I’m sorry. I just can’t._ He responds almost immediately. _Please_ _leave me alone._

I know I’m not going to get anywhere if I just text him, so I let him know that I’m going to let myself in. I take the key from under his doormat and unlock the door, placing it back before going further in.

I hear a sniffling sound coming from his bedroom. “Prom?” I call out softly, before I knock on his bedroom door.

He doesn’t respond.

“I’m coming in.” I say. I open the door, only to see Prompto rolling himself in his blankets, as if he thinks that’s going to deter me. I come in properly and close the door behind me.

I go over to his bed and sit down on the edge, trying not to crease my suit too much before even getting to the party. He sniffles again. I place my hand on his back.

“Prom?”

“I asked you to leave me alone.” He mumbles into his pillow, effectively muffling it to the point where I can barely understand him. "Please, go away."

“What's wrong?”

He pulls the blanket down from his head and turns to face me. “You know what.” His face is red, his eyes puffy. “Those...people will laugh at me. For not knowing how to eat properly, how to talk properly. For not being like them.” He burrows into his blankets again. “You shouldn’t have asked me to come.”

“Prom, will you look at me?”

Slowly, he does. I smile at him. “The people who _matter_ – Noct, Iggy and I – we won’t laugh at you. Promise.”

He blinks at me, his eyes clearing from their mist of tears. “I...I know, but-”

“Prompto. Please, for me? You being there will make the whole thing bearable. I’m going to have to sit through speeches and dance with people I don’t want to dance with and entertain people, but I’d rather just spend the time with you.”

His eyes seem to take on a different light. “Really?”

“Of course.” I decide to just go for it. To hell with what I’d had planned. The moment feels right, and if the way he’s looking at me is any indication, this will only end in success. “I love you, after all.”

Prompto struggles with his blanket, but I understand that what he’d wanted to do was fling his arms around my neck and kiss me – because that’s exactly what he does when he finally frees himself. His lips feel wonderful against mine. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

He’s still breathing a little unsteadily because of his earlier crying, but this scene is otherwise perfect. He drags himself away from me. I grumble my protests, and he laughs.

“I have a party to get ready for.” He reminds me. I can’t help but smile. Tonight is going to be amazing.

A few minutes later, he’s stepping out of his bathroom and, apart from his slightly irritated eyes, you would never know he had been crying. He looks sharp in his tailored suit, and I can’t resist giving him another kiss before we head out.

The car takes us directly to the party. When we step out, many of the young women turn to check us both out. A few turn back to their friends and giggle amongst themselves. I know, without even looking, that Prom’s cheeks are bright red, but I just lead the way forward through the crowd, everyone following behind me.

 _My party, my lead_ , I think, remembering everything everyone had told me before the event. _Keep your back straight_ , Ignis’ stern voice tells me, even though I don’t think I’ve ever slouched anywhere other than in bed or on the couch. _Only take sips of your wine_ , my father growls at me, knowing full well that I would rather knock it to the back of my throat so I don’t have to taste it too much.

 _No elbows, Gladio,_ mum sighs from across the table, her eyes begging me to just get it through my thick skull already so she can go and organise the delivery of the flowers and ingredients. I don’t hold it against her, or any of them. They've all worked so hard, in trying to give me what they thought was best, doing things to make my life supposedly easier; a party to meet a wife, so no one will bully me for being gay; throwing a party, so I won't have to chase; organising the party, so I don't have to worry about it. But...it's not what I want.

I glance back at Prompto, and he gives me a weak smile. I want to link our hands together, to try to help him through this, but I'm still afraid. Afraid of what it will mean for my parents, for myself, for Prompto. I look back to the hall, all lit up with strings of fairy lights, washes of red and blue splashed by the coloured bulbs of flood lights. I look at the crowd of ladies of standing around me.

I can’t help feeling exhausted already. This is supposed to be Ignis’ element. Diplomatic dinners and perfect manners, carefully guarded words; they’re all more suited to him. Beyond this event, there will (hopefully) be no other that requires me to be so formal.

Prompto’s hand brushes against mine, and I relax. I have him here with me, to make everything easier. I lglance down and back, see him smiling at me, and feel re-energised. _I can do this_.

I can’t do this. No matter how supportive having Prompto at my side is, _one and a half hours_ of speeches wears the effect of that support _very_ thin. I’m gripping his hand under the table, probably far too tightly, but he hasn’t made a sound in a while.

I glance down and see that he’s got his eyes closed, his head lolled to the side. Panicking a little, I give him a small shake. He startles awake.

“Huh?” He says a little loudly, and I squeeze his hand again. A neighbour darts her eyes our way for a moment before focusing on the speaker again. Prompto flushes. “Sorry.” He whispers.

“It’s alright. Just try not to go to sleep.” I whisper back, but straighten up again when I get a stern look from dad.

It doesn’t take much longer for the speeches to wrap up, thankfully, and then we’re able to eat. Finally. My stomach had been rumbling something fierce for the last half of the speeches. They set down the first course, and I’m grateful that Prompto had also been required to go through the rigorous ‘dinner etiquette’ lessons with Ignis. Not that I would be embarrassed, but I know how much Prompto doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

Four full courses later, we’re both quite full. There’s a lull in the event, where we all digest our food, and then we’re welcomed to the dance floor. I’m loathe to let go of Prompto’s hand, but I have to in order to dance with the ladies who are lining up.

The first dance goes quite well, all things considered, but I can’t wait to get back to Prompto’s side. He’s also dancing with a lady, and then another, as another snatches me up before I can get to him, and another, another, another…

I’m exhausted, but I can see Prompto. He’s right there. I just have to reach him. I push my way through the crowd. He sees me, starts making his way towards me, too. And then were touching. All of my lost energy floods back into my system, and I smile in relief. He’s holding my hand, ready to follow my lead as a new song starts.

Some of the people around us start whispering at seeing us dancing, but I don’t pay it any mind. It’ll soon die away, because after I’ve finished dancing with Prom, I’ll grab Ignis and then Noctis and dance with them, too. The music fades and the performers start up another, and I look around for Ignis and Noctis. Only to find that they’re nowhere in sight.

I turn to Prompto. “Hey, Prom, do you know where Iggy and Noct are?”

He goes stiff at my side. “Uh...what? I mean, I...have...no...idea what you're...talking about.” He knows he hasn't fooled me. His eyes dart around in a panic. “I’m gonna...go. To the bathroom.” He tries to shuffle past me, but I'm not going to let him go that easily.

I grip his arm and hold him in place. “Not so fast.” Prompto whines. It sounds like he’s dying inside. “Where are they?”

Another sound comes from his throat. “I...can’t-”

I lean in close to him and whisper in his ear. “They’re making out, aren’t they?”

His cheeks are bright red. He nods shortly.

I can’t help but laugh. “Where’d you see them?”

“Th-they were...they...I saw them slip out just after the dancing started.” He points over to a balcony. I go over, Prompto trailing after me, begging me not to disturb them. “They’ve wanted to for so long...”

I stop short and turn to him. “How do you know that?” I ask, and he blushes.

“W-well, Noct told me about his crush, and Ignis...wasn’t really good at hiding it. Especially when it was just the three of us. And then Noct got the idea in his head that he would try to make Ignis jealous by pretending to be into me, but it didn’t really go anywhere, but then he felt bad about ‘stringing me along’, he said, so he kissed me, which was really nice, which mostly made me think about how much I liked _you_ , and-”

He's talking too quickly for me to really pick up on what he's saying. “Prom, Prom, slow down.”

He flushes. “Sorry. I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah. You said he kissed you?”

His whole face goes red. “Y-yeah. That’s...not a problem, is it?”

“No. Why would it be?” I pull him close, not bothering with the looks the people around us are throwing our way. “Why would it bother me? You’re not into him, are you?”

“M-maybe a...little bit? I don’t know. Can you honestly say you don’t have any feelings for Ignis? Or Noct? I mean...” He pouts. “It’s not fair, you’re all so hot. How am I supposed to _not_ get horny when any of you do the cute-slash-sexy things you do?”

I chuckle. He’s not wrong, though. While Prompto has dominated my fantasies and affections for the last year or so, I can’t deny the fantasies I’ve had of Ignis and Noctis, both previously and since my affections became more directed. It's true that I would love to have Prompto for myself, but...well, would it really be so bad an outcome to have _three_ boyfriends? “Well, how about we tell them, and they can make a decision about that?”

I don’t give Prompto time to think about it, just opening the door, startling the two on the balcony. “Gladio!” Noctis whines. “Why can’t you just let us have some peace and quiet?”

“Sorry, but we’ve got some important business to discuss.” I drag Prompto onto the balcony behind me and close the door. “Right, Prom?”

“R-right...” He doesn’t look very sure of himself.

So I take the lead. “Sorry, Iggy.” I start, because he’s glaring daggers at me. “But I think you’ll like where this is going. You told me you liked Prom earlier, right?”

“I thought we had discussed that, and come to the conclusion that I was projecting my feelings for Noctis on to him.”

“Yeah, but maybe you weren’t.”

“Wait, Iggy likes me too?” Prompto asks, sounding more hopeful. “That’s...I can’t believe it!” He's smiling excitedly, looking like a puppy.

“Too?” Ignis looks confusedly between the three of us. Noctis has already caught on, and is smiling like a maniac.

“Oh yeah, you’re right. I like where this is going.” He comes over to me. “You’re the only one I haven’t kissed yet.” I smile at him, then look Ignis dead in the eye as I lean down and seal our lips together. They’re slightly chapped,from already having been kissed for half the night, but they're full, and feel good against my own. The kiss lingers, my chest swirling with emotions. This is more than I had ever dared hope for.

I pull back and see Prompto timidly approaching Ignis. “Hey, um, could we...kiss too?”

Ignis’ face softens, and he looks down at Prompto. I can almost feel the affection they share. Noctis presses himself into my side, holding his breath.

“Of course.” He says softly, and strokes his thumb over Prompto’s cheek. He comes closer. Leans down. My own breath catches in my throat. They look so beautiful together. He hesitates right before their lips touch, then plunges in. Prompto moans softly in the back of his throat, his hands clinging to Ignis’ arms, head tilted back.

Their kiss goes on, and on. Ignis pulls him closer, his hands on Prompto’s shoulder blades. Prompto parts his lips, his lashes fluttering against his cheek. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, and I’m reminded of last night, how he had kissed Noctis.

Ignis’ tongue slips smoothly into his mouth. Prompto moans again, his fingertips digging into Ignis’ arms. Noctis sighs next to me, and I want to look at him, but I can’t tear my gaze away. My whole body is tingling. I’m about to experience that.

Finally, Ignis pulls away from Prompto, the latter looking dazed. Ignis’ eyes find mine, and electricity shoots up my spine. I’m rooted to the spot, adrenaline coursing through my body. He smiles at me. He comes closer. Prompto, in my peripheral vision, leans against the balustrade. Ignis is close enough that I could reach out and pull him against me, but I don’t. I don’t want to ruin this for myself.

I’m suspended, waiting in anticipation. _Please, please_ , my heart beats. _Please_. Closer. _Closer, please_. His hand touches my cheek, and I jump slightly. His fingers tangle in the hair at the base of my neck.

He steps into my space, foot between mine. I look down, tilt my head to him. His hand gives the slightest pressure at the back of my neck. My mind is focused solely on what is about to happen.

Ignis allows his lips to curl up into a smile. My heart goes wild. I barely remember to breathe. His lips touch mine, and I slide my eyes closed, my hands finding the small of his back, pulling him closer. His bottom lip gets caught between mine, and I can’t resist the urge to pull it into my mouth, licking at the skin, biting gently.

As I take over our kiss, it becomes more aggressive, more active, and his quiet control slips away until he’s moaning softly into it. His noises are music to my ears. The hand in my hair pulls me closer. I desperately wish we were in a bedroom so I could take him to bed. I’m not sure if any of us have had any sexual experience at all, but I would gladly take my first time with any of them.

All too soon, Ignis pulls away, completely breathless, cheeks flushed. He looks so unlike when he had kissed Noct or Prom. His composure has fallen away entirely, and he looks unguarded, almost like he's naked. We've never been so intimate before. I half expect him to divulge all his secrets, but his face closes off, slowly, as though I've given him a shock and he needs the time to gather himself again.

“Wow.” Noctis says from beside Prompto. “That was...wow.”

Ignis and I go over to them and we all lean over the railing, looking out at the city. Most of the buildings rise taller than the hall, but before us is a sea of lights that shine steadily from windows all across the districts. From Market to Entertainment, neon signs flicker, fluorescent lights hum and street lamps glow. The city lives, and breathes, ignorant of the thoughts and feelings of each individual, and yet being characterised by it.

I sigh, closing my eyes. It's just like me to act like a teenager on the night I'm supposedly becoming a man. I'm almost tempted to start writing terrible poetry on my arm with a pen I've hidden in a pocket. Of course, I don't have a pen.

I look over at Ignis, Noctis and Prompto. They all have smiles on their faces. Noct's is, as usual, more quiet, staying to his lips. Prom's is huge, taking over his whole face. Ignis' is barely an upturning of the corners of his mouth, but I feel the happiness radiating off of him. I feel my own mouth form a smile. _This is what I want,_ I think. _This is where I want to be._

After a while, a knock comes on the door behind us, and mum comes through. “Gladio, you need to come out and say goodbye to everyone.”

“Already?” I look at my phone’s clock. It’s only seven thirty.

She smiles at me. “We’ve informed everyone that you’ve found the one. We haven't told them any more than that, though. Many people have decided that they’ll go home.”

“Oh. Thanks.” I follow her out, Prompto, Ignis and Noctis at my side, and bid everyone a good night, shaking and kissing hands. Noctis does the same, though I can see the pain in his eyes. Whenever a judgemental eye strays in Prompto’s direction, mum or dad steps in, moving them along before anyone can cause a scene. I’m grateful to them for protecting him.

After everyone’s left, we go back to the tables and have the arranged supper, just the six of us. Mum talks quietly with Prompto, welcoming him into the family for as long as he’s with us. Dad talks to Noctis about keeping his involvement with us on the down-low.

“While we do support you,” he says, glancing at each of us in turn, “all of you, this...won’t reflect well on you in particular. Your retainers being in a relationship with your closest friend is bound to raise some brows, but we can keep it from being too-”

“No.” Noctis says stubbornly, and Ignis places a hand on his arm.

“He’s got a good point, Noct. Besides, you’ll need to marry someday, in order to produce an heir.”

“And I will. I’ll tell everyone who cares to listen that I’ll perform my duties. But for now, there’s nothing stopping me from being with you.” He's looking at Ignis in such an earnest way, I'm not sure anyone could argue with him.

Ignis flushes, the tops of his cheeks going pink. “W-well, I can...arrange an interview with the press.”

Noctis smiles. “Thank you, Ignis.” He links their hands together and squeezes. I can’t stop the smile on my face.

“You’re going to be a good king.” Dad says to Noct, but he’s looking at me, apologising for what he’d said in his office just a few weeks ago. I nod and agree, hoping he gets the subtle message I'm sending him. _Thank you._

When we finally get home, Prompto practically falling asleep on my arm, Iris is asleep on the couch, having tried to wait for us. I leave Prompto to get to my room without me, bending down and picking her up.

“Gladdy?” She mumbles, looking up at me with heavily-lidded eyes.

“Shh, go back to sleep. I’m just taking you to bed.”

She smiles sleepily and snuggles closer, closing her eyes again. “I love you.”

I lay her down in her bed gently and kiss the top of her head. “Love you too.” I pull the blankets up around her shoulders and close the door on my way out. Mum’s waiting for me, a soft smile on her face.

She wraps me in a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” She sniffles. “You’ll make a wonderful father, someday.”

I hug her back, kissing the top of her head, too. “I hope so.”

Prompto is already asleep when I get to my room, but he wakes as I get into bed with him. Usually, if I had followed traditions, he would already be my fiance at this point, but we decided to just be boyfriends for now.

He smiles at me. “I love you.” He says softly.

I give him a gentle kiss, holding him close against me. “I love you too.”


End file.
